Seven Thunders
The Seven Thunders were the ones who must defeat Fu Leng during the Day of Thunder, as prophesied by Shinsei. The battles on each Day of Thunder were another part of the continuing cycle of conflict between the champions of Ningen-do and Jigoku. Roughly every thousand years, the two forces combated each other to determine which side would be in control for the next millennium. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf First Day of Thunder The original Seven Thunders were: * Hida Atarasi, the son of the Kami Hida. * Doji Konishiko, daughter of Doji and Kakita. * Mirumoto, master of the Niten style and Togashi's yojimbo. * Matsu, Akodo's greatest student. * Isawa, arguably the most powerful shugenja to have ever lived, crafter of the twelve Black Scrolls. * Shosuro, Bayushi's lover. * Otaku, Shinjo's most loyal vassal. Two of the Seven above were not the first to stand forward as their clans' thunders. Originally the first Lion Clan Thunder to step forward was Ikoma Jujinin, but Jujinin was knocked over by Matsu who deemed herself better suited to the task. The Crane Thunder was to be Doji Yasurugi, the son of Doji and Kakita, but he was murdered by an Oni the day Shinsei was to announce he was a Thunder. His twin sister Konishiko, sharing a perfect karmic link with him, stepped forward to take his place. Along with Shinsei, the Seven Thunders travelled to the Shadowlands to defeat Fu Leng in 42. Using the Twelve Black Scrolls, Isawa managed to imprison Fu Leng and ensure a thousand years of peace for the Empire. Sadly, all but Shinsei and Shosuro gave their lives to defeat the Ninth Kami, but Shosuro managed to return the Black Scrolls to her clan, the Scorpion, where they remained (for the most part) until they were opened during the Clan War. The Second Day of Thunder During the Second Day of Thunder, the Thunders were: * Hida Yakamo, son of Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada and bearer of the Jade Hand. * Doji Hoturi, reigning Crane Clan Champion. * Mirumoto Hitomi, Mirumoto family daimyo and bearer of the Obsidian Hand. * Toturi, former Lion Clan Champion turned ronin general. * Isawa Tadaka, Elemental Master of Earth. * Bayushi Kachiko, wife of Hantei XXXIX and former wife to Bayushi Shoju. * Otaku Kamoko, Otaku family daimyo. In 1128 the Seven Thunders were gathered in the Imperial Palace in Otosan Uchi to fight Fu Leng, who had possessed the body of the Emperor Hantei XXXIX. Alongside them were Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni, who was revealed to be the Kami Togashi himself, and the descendant of Shinsei, the Hooded Ronin. Hitomi retrieved the 12th Black Scroll from the chest of Togashi and read it, rendering Fu Leng mortal. Hoturi and Toturi struck at the same time killing Fu Leng. It was too late for Hoturi and Tadaka, who had been mortally wounded in the struggle. Shinsei's Idealization Each Thunder was an idealization of an aspect of Shinsei: Way of Shinsei, p. 36 Sidebar Book of Earth, p. 111 * Crab samurai, Avatar of Protection * Scorpion samurai, Avatar of Destruction * Phoenix shugenja, Avatar of Rebirth * Dragon samurai, Avatar of Knowledge * Crane samurai, Avatar of Honor * Unicorn shugenja, Avatar of Mercy * Lion samurai, Avatar of Purity Category:History Category:Articles with Pictures